best_summer_everfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Martinez
Chloe Maria Martinez is a main character of Season 1 of ''Best Summer Ever''. Her parents’ names are unknown, but she has mentioned having a brother, Bobby, before. In Season 1, Chloe is the CIT in Lavender Cabin. However, the next year, she finds out that she needs to do a summer program to get ready for college, so she isn’t present in Season 2. She is “portrayed” by Kayla Maisonet. Personality Chloe is a cheerful and outgoing teenage girl. She tries to be friendly with everyone, and she loves spending time with her friends at camp. She will typically only get angry at someone if they insult her friends somehow. She is also very patient, which comes in handy since she is friends with Kaitlyn. Biography Camp Rebuild In this episode, Chloe arrives at Camp Silver Lake, she drives the bus for the campers, where she meets Lydia and Noah, and finds out a family friend of hers, Jackson, is also coming to camp. She is excited to be Brianna’s CIT. Almost Sisters In this episode, Chloe tries to help Kaitlyn by giving her advice in what to do about Brianna and Lydia, because she finds out that Kaitlyn is jealous of them. She also tries to tell Brianna about why Kaitlyn is upset with her. Win by the Landslide In this episode, Chloe takes Lydia, Jackson, and Noah on a hike through the woods. She takes them to explore a cave along the trail, and they get stuck in the cave when a rock landslide traps them inside the cave. Physical Description Chloe has shoulder-length, curly brown hair and brown eyes, and her hair comes down to about her shoulders. She appears to be a little short for her age, being a bit shorter than her friend, Brianna. She usually wears her hair down, but sometimes she will wear it in a ponytail. She will usually wear comfortable clothes. Relationships Friends Kaitlyn Andrews Main article: Chloe and Kaitlyn Kaitlyn is Chloe’s best friend and cabin mate, they interact very frequently, and hang out all the time. When Kaitlyn was jealous of Brianna and Lydia, Chloe was the first, and only, person she tried to talk to about what was wrong. At the end of Season 1, both Chloe and Kaitlyn leave camp. They do many things together. Brianna Harris Main article: Brianna and Chloe Brianna is Chloe’s counselor, they have been in camp together for four summers, since Brianna was the CIT in their cabin, and Chloe was a camper. They work together very well, and Chloe has said many times before that she thinks Brianna is a good boss, and after Chloe left camp Brianna mentioned that she missed her CIT. Andrew Carlson Main article: Andrew and Chloe Andrew is a counselor at the camp Chloe goes to, they hang out sometimes, though they are usually with other friends too. Chloe is the CIT in Brianna’s cabin, and they are both friends with her, so they frequently spend time together, both hanging out with her. They were both in the group of characters who left in Season 2. Jackson Owens Main article: Chloe and Jackson Jackson is a family friend of Chloe’s who goes to the same camp as her, they hang out sometimes, and interact frequently. They have many things in common, and Chloe is the only one of the three older characters who Jackson will somewhat listen to. They seemed to get together sometimes prior to the show starting. Lydia Thompson Main article: Chloe and Lydia Lydia is the younger camper in Chloe’s cabin, they do hang out sometimes, and seem to have some things in common. Lydia tried to help Chloe (and Kaitlyn) break the news to Brianna that both of them were leaving camp after Brianna revealed that she would get to run camp the next summer. They spend some time together. Noah White Noah is a camper at the camp Chloe goes to, they are hardly ever seen together, as they don’t hang out or interact much, so the relationship that Chloe has with Noah is unknown. Although, Noah does appear to think highly of Chloe. Enemies Marcus Marcus was the chef at Camp Silver Lake before the start of the show, however, he left and went to cook for a rival camp when the previous owner left. In one episode, Chloe and Andrew try to outdo him with their own food. It seems that Chloe does not like him, and is mad at Marcus for cooking for another camp. Marley Marley is a girl mentioned by Chloe and Brianna in multiple episodes, they seemed to not like each other because Marley was enemies with Brianna, and Chloe is good friends with Brianna. Chloe seemed to be pretty happy that Marley left camp, right before the show. It seems they do not like each other. Trivia * Chloe was a CIT in Season 1, but then in Season 2, she couldn’t come back to camp. * Her middle name is Maria. * Chloe gets along well with Jackson because they have things in common, and knew each other before. * Her favorite color is purple. * Chloe was the CIT in Lavender Cabin. * Her zodiac sign is Capricorn. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Lavender Cabin